The Gift of a Best Friend
The Gift of a Best Friend is a story about Annabeth Chase and Jasmine Saturday, how they become friends, best friends, and the adventures and struggles they go through both together and against each other. Summary Annabeth has spent most of her life on her own, alone. That is until she met a special someone before she ran away. Someone who annoys the living hell out of her. But also someone she could count on, someone who cares, beside her wherever she goes. Annabeth will learn just how much she needs her best friend, and how much her best friend needs her. Chapter List #I Meet a Girl Who Won’t Leave Me Alone #I Try to Get a New Friend #I Overhear a Planned Ambush #I Learn To Fly #The Attack #I Share My Birthday With My New Friend Forever #We Make Best Friendship Bracelets For Each Other #I Do Cool Things That I Didn’t Know I Could Do #My Brother is Born #I’m Told the Worse News Ever (again) #I Learn What I Can Do With My Powers #I Can’t Read #Jasmine Makes Me a Beauty Queen #I Get Sick #I Breakaway #I Lose My Best Friend #We Meet Some New Friends #I Learn Something New #I Have a Vision of a Boy with Sea Green Eyes #Luke Goes Home #We Meet the Hunters of Artemis #Thalia Gets Turned Into a Tree #I Get Claimed #I Meet My New Brothers and Sisters #My Family Comes to Camp Half-Blood #My Never Ending Visions #The New Couple #Luke and I Get an Amazing Offer #A New Home and a New Family #We Build a Grounded Treehouse #Cassandra is Mad #Komodo is Jealous #I Accidentally Call my Adopted Parents my Parents #It’s Cupid Killing Time #Cassandra is Leaving #The Frozen River #I Almost Get a New Uncle, Part 1 #I Almost Get a New Uncle, Part 2 #I Make a Vow #Conquering Fear, Part 1 #Conquering Fear, Part 2 #Luke Gets a Quest . . . #. . . And it Ends Terribly #I Have the Worst Vision of All #I Get an Unexpected Surprise #The Cheerleading Squad #The Gift of a Friend, Part 1 #The Gift of a Friend, Part 2 #I Get a Surprising Birthday Visit #The Winter Solstice #I Get a Boy’s Attention, and He Gets Mine #A New, More Unconscious Demigod Arrives #I Meet Percy Jackson, the Boy from My Visions #I Become a Little Stupid to Make my Move #I Have a Chat with Percy #We Capture a Flag (again) #Percy is Offered a Quest #Percy Ruins a Perfectly Good Bus #We Visit the Garden Gnome Emporium #We Get Advice from a Poodle #Percy and I Plunge to Our Deaths #Percy Becomes a Known Fugitive #A God Buys Us Cheeseburgers #We Take a Zebra to Vegas #I Meet a Brother and Sister #We Shop for Water Beds #I Do Obedience School #We Find Out the Truth, Sort Of #Percy Battles His Jerk Relative #We Return to Camp Half-Blood #I Make a Decision #The Date #And So It Begins #Daddy Day #Bro Day, Part 1 #Bro Day, Part 2 #Step-mom Day #The Best Birthday Surprise Ever #A New Start, and a New Beginning #Percy Plays Dodgeball with Cannibals #We Hail the Taxi of Eternal Torment #Tyson Plays With Fire #Percy Gets a New Cabin Mate #Demon Pigeons Attack #Percy Accepts Gifts from a Stranger #We Board the Princess Andromeda #We Have the Worst Family Reunion Ever #We Hitch a Ride With Dead Confederates #Clarisse Blows Up Everything (Like She Always Does) #We Check In To C.C.'s Spa and Resort #Annabeth Tries to Swim Home #We Meet the Sheep of Doom #Nobody Gets the Fleece Characters Main Characters *Annabeth Chase *Jasmine Saturday *Percy Jackson *Will Solace Minor Characters *Frederick Chase *Savanna Chase *Peter Hollinger *Magnus Chase *Natalie Chase *Sarah Saturday *Zak Saturday *Selena Hollinger *Zack Hollinger *Raylee Hollinger *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Whitney Saturday *Doyle Blackwell *Alex Hollinger *Madison Hollinger *Kiara Hollinger *Emily Hollinger *Cj Hollinger *Nick *Elizabeth Hollinger *Johnathan Saturday *Bobby Chase *Matthew Chase *Arthur Beeman (mentioned) *Amber (mentioned) *Mrs. Knight *Drew *Randolph Chase *Luke Castellan *Thalia *Sea-Green eyed boy *Hermes *May Castellan *Artemis *Zoë Nightshade *Grover Underwood *Jason (mentioned) *Chiron *Mr. D *Erik *Cassandra *Athena *Ares (mentioned) *Hera (mentioned) *Hephaestus (mentioned) *Zeus (mentioned) *Hades *Hestia (mentioned) *Leo *Cia *Alabaster *Bernadette *Trevor *Argus *Ares *Bianca *Nico *Charon *Hades *Naomi Solace *Matt Sloan *Tyson *Tempest *Wasp *Anger *Tantalus *Charles Beckendorf *Silena Beauregard *Travis Stoll *Connor Stoll *Malcolm *Reyna *Hylla *Blackbeard Pets *Rufus *Komodo Saturday *Fiskerton Saturday *Zon Saturday *Silver Hollinger *Shillow Hollinger *Amber Hollinger *Kimbia Hollinger *Kika Hollinger *Chewie Hollinger *Toto Hollinger *Honey Hollinger *Toothless *Rolo *Rainbow *Gladiola *Cerberus Enemies *Boy (1) *Boy (2) *Rani Nagi *Argost (mentioned) *Cyclops *Cupid *The Furies *Medusa *Chimera *Echidna *Procrustes *Laistrygonians *Colchis Bulls *Agrius *Oreius *Hydra *Scylla *Charybdis *Circe *The Sirens *Polyphemus Trivia *This story is based on the book series Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Category:Stories Category:Annabeth and Percy's stories